narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Telepathy (Omega)
|kanji=以心伝心 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ishindenshin |literal english=Telepathy |english tv=Terepashī (テレパシー) |viz manga=Telepathy |other names=Power of the Mind, Communion of mind with mind |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ryūken Senju, Yūrei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} By projecting chakra and translating brain waves into chakra format (brain waves are converted into chakra for the user to understand), the user can telepathically communicate, read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 300 miles. He can also send powerful brain-waves in the form of nano-chakra (undetectable even by Sharingan or Byakugan) which can allow him to alter and even control others minds. This conversation is generally cloaked and even in the presence of another telepath can be hidden if required via a telepathic cloak. Ryūken has continuously used this ability to fight his opponents mentally or simply break their will or even alter/access their memories. With this ability he create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. He can also develop mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Can mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). He can also possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. He is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. He has continuously used this ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. This power is capable of forcing others to tell the truth rather than only knowing if they are lying. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. However, this has required several hours of practice. He can also place large amounts of information in another's mind. And, finally can essentially cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. *'Telepathic Knife': Described as "the focused totality of his psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing his chakra and mental powers to his hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of his powers which he plunges into the minds of his targets directly. He often uses them to disrupt the neurons of his foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. Even without it piercing through their skull, even when it pierces one's skin, it can essentially cause amnesia.